


I Will Carve That Name (First Meeting, One)

by snsk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Short, Trick or Treating, you make a great Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s out trick-or-treating and at the Stilinskis’ house Stiles has eaten all the candy, oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Carve That Name (First Meeting, One)

The jack-o-lanterns grin orangely up at Derek from all around the house. Uncle Peter and Lillian and Jeff had carved them with their claws when Dad had gone to get candy, which made their claws all pumpkiny and the grass outside all messy but it had looked great fun and Uncle Peter promised Derek could try it with them next year. The pumpkins’ smiles are a little crooked and their eyes aren’t exactly aligned but they’re scarier like that, like they’d been haphazardly brought to life by some messy maniac with no regard to facial symmetry.

 

Laura asks like she does every year why they’ve got to dress up as scary monsters when they’re already the terrifyin’ creatures around. Mom tells her she already knows the answer to that, it’s so they appear normal to the neighbors. Appearing Normal is a big part of the Hale vocabulary and figures prominently in their daily schedule, because the Hale family is taught from a very young age that they do not need to find out the Alternative to Appearing Normal. Caps and all.

 

Derek doesn’t really mind at all though, this year he’s Spiderman and Mom had made him the stretchy red-and-blue suit and Dad had gone out and gotten him the webby mask with the black-lined eyes. When the sky is getting dusky Derek attacks a tree in their woods with his claws and hangs on real tight and pretends he’s Spiderman climbing a building like they’d seen in the movie. Mom calls “Derek?” and he can’t answer ‘cause he’s saving Beacon Hills from Octopus Guy but she’s scooping him up in her arms even though he’s getting too big for that and he whines “ _Mom_ ,” and she kisses him and tells him to be off already otherwise it’ll be too late and he won’t have enough candy.

 

The mask is freaking _awesome_ and Derek adores looking out at people as him-but-not-really-him, but after the fifth house it feels warm and suffocating and Derek doesn’t like it so he lifts it up on his head when Laura who is the Hulk all in green this year complete with two giant fists knocks on the door of the fifth house. A boy who’s about five years younger than Derek’s eleven and three quarters answers it in a black cape and Batman ears.

 

“Are you here for the candy I ate up all the candy I’m sorry,” he says on what Derek recognizes as one who has been through the same is a sugar rush. “I just I just really liked the red gummy bears and the orange ones and the yellow, and I liked the greens also but most of all the reds, and the kit kats were going to melt so I ate those up too and I’m sorry and also the twinkies cause-“

 

“Don’t worry, buddy,” Laura interrupts, in that same fond amused voice she uses when she’s telling Derek that there are no such things as specialized werewolf ovens, don’t believe the things Jeff tells you. “We’ll just be on our way and nobody will ever have to know, okay?” and Derek nods even though he would’ve liked some gummy bears.

 

“Stiles, where are the“ -and a woman who’s got brown hair and a nice voice and is warm and kind-looking in the way that Derek’s mother is comes out from behind the boy- “oh hi, Laura, is that your brother, look how big he’s getting!”

 

“Yeah, he’s a regular bean sprout,” Laura says and the woman smiles at Derek and lifts the Batman mask off Stiles’ face to reveal a mouth which is candy-sticky and chocolate-smeared. Stiles grins up at her and she shakes her head down at him.

 

“I’ll ask John to run out and grab some more, if you guys wait a bit,” but Laura says, “it’s okay, Mrs Stilinski, Derek already has _more_ than enough,” which makes Derek frown because he still hasn’t got gummy bears or gobstoppers or skittles.

 

“If you’re _sure_ ,” Mrs Stilinski says and she promises to give them loads of candy next time she sees any of the Hale family in town. She and Laura exchange questions and answers about Derek’s mom and Laura’s first year of high school and meanwhile Stiles is rummaging for something in his dungarees that he’s wearing under his cape.

 

“Alright, bye, guys,” Mrs Stilinski says finally. She waves at Derek and Laura and shoos Stiles back inside the house but Stiles breaks away and runs to Derek. He holds out his fist. Derek opens his hand palm up and Stiles puts two sticky dusty gummy bears into it, red and yellow.

 

Derek smiles. “Thanks, Batman,” he says, which makes Stiles grin wide and bright up at Derek and then run inside through the door his mother’s holding open for him. On the way out the Stilinskis’ jack-o-lanterns grimace up at Derek but the gummy bears stay warm curled inside Derek’s fist.

* * *

 

fin.

* * *

 


End file.
